


Child of the Green Forest

by StrawberryPride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, But we still love him to death, Evil Shiro (But Only For A Bit), Gen, HUNK PILOTS A HELICOPTER, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry its a super random story, Keith's kinda a total Prick, Langst, Long Hair Pidge, Pangst, Pidge (Forest Spirit), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Reasercher Lance, get it? Pidge Angst, so creative XD, voltron angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryPride/pseuds/StrawberryPride
Summary: Shiro has been waiting his entire life to explore a large forest that sits on an island in the middle of the ocean. With him, he takes Lance (an overly enthusiastic researcher), Keith (a weapons expert hired for protection), Hunk (a pilot and navigator), and Allura and Coran (medics). When they get there, they are all amazed by the fascinating flora and fauna of the forest. But in the first day there, Keith notices something unusual. After investigating, they find something no one could predict being on the island, nuzzled deep in the forest.





	1. Welcome to the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary is so... small and un-detailed. If I had written any more it would have been like, "Here's the whole plot! Have a nice day!" Thank you for reading this... weird-ass fic I wrote. I don't know how often I'll be able to post with school and all but I'll try as often as I possibly can. Now let's go! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

A large, clunky helicopter glides through the air over a huge forest carrying nothing but supplies and a few people. It's silent except for the loud noise of the wind whirling past. Nobody could tell if the others were just scared or just didn't want to talk to one another but either way, nobody wanted to talk to anyone else.

Shiro had been waiting his whole life for this one moment. He felt like he could barely contain himself. If he could, he wanted to scream to let out all of his excitement but bit the inside of his cheek instead. After striving and struggling, saving money, gathering resources, and finding people just as eager, and crazy, as he was, his dream was finally becoming a reality.

He nervously began fiddling with his hands in anticipation. He had been so scared, ever since he had left, that this was all a dream and that he would wake up and none of this would have ever happened.

If he woke up,

Nothing that he's going to do will happen.

He was going to explore a forest that is claimed to be the most mysterious and treacherous one of them all.

Many have attempted. Top researchers with teams of hundreds of people have gone in but disappeared without any logical explanation.

Not even that could deter Shiro. He was going to do this.

He hadn't slept in weeks nearly thinking about it. Days and nights swam by with just him researching, even though he had read most of the few websites and books on the matter. Even now, as dark circles claw at his red eyes, as he wavers back and forth on a small helicopter, he can barely contain his enthusiasm. The thoughts of what he would find seemed to be his source of never ending energy.

"We're almost there." Hunk, the pilot and navigator, had to shout over the roaring of the wind. He begins to flip switches and slowly maneuver the helicopter down.

Shiro had found only five others willing to travel with him. They weren't the friendliest or smartest people around but he would take anyone at this point. They were willing to go on a suicide mission with him. There's no way he would pass that opportunity up.

Keith is sitting in the chair up front next to Hunk. He had his arms crossed as he looks skeptically out the window. He was hired for protection. Everyone would be lying if they said that his mass amount of weapons he had brought with him didn't set them on edge.

Lance is a hyperactive researcher who seemed to annoy everyone. As sweet as he was, with his never ending talking, Shiro couldn't blame them. Lance was bouncing up and down like he was having a seizure as he stared out the window at the seemingly endless tangles of trees. I think he might be the only one here, other than Shiro himself of course, who isn't in it for the money and rather the research.

Allura and Coran were hired together. They are the medical team of this operation. After offering a large sum of money, they had begrudgingly agreed to go with. Even though they were unhappy to be joining on such a long and dangerous journey, they seemed to be enthralled by the sites streaming down bellow. English wasn't their first language, although they could speak it fluently, so they often spoke in their native tongue. As they chatted together, everyone around them was curious to know what they were talking about.

"Heading down for landing! Everyone buckle up and do not get out until the propellers have stopped completely!" Hunk's voice is almost completely drowned out but everyone seems to hear him.

Lance, the only one without his belt on, straightens up and straps himself down to a chair. The others simply tighten theirs.

The helicopter begins to sore down lower and lower swooping carefully to try and find a good spot to land. The trees begin to thin out and open up. The forest is on a huge island in the middle of the Atlantic which made Hunk doubt where he should land. Everywhere seemed risky. One wrong movie and they're all doomed.

The thought sent his body into a brief shudder. Sweat began forming on his forehead.

"You alright big guy?" Keith questions worriedly. While he's not exactly a team player, he didn't like that the person flying looked terrified.

With a dry mouth, all Hunk can do is nod.

He quickly dismisses the idea and dives carefully in to land on a large clearing near the shore line. He lets go of his breath as soon as they touch the ground. Keith let's go of the death grip he had on his chair as well. The machine begins to slow and everyone grabs something to take out. When the propellers eventually die out and everything becomes quiet, the team jumps into action.

After sitting in that cramped space for so long, nobody wants to sit still any longer. More acuratly, no one wanted to sit in an awkward silence around each other any longer. Off to a great start. Shiro's legs felt sore as he went to pick up the tent supplies. It being one of the heaviest things to carry, Shiro was the last to exit. He slowly shuffled across the helicopter floor and jump down about 2 feet right where the sand meets the grass. He could hear the sound of an intricate bird call which was joined by many others. He smiled. This was it.

He readjusted the supplies over his shoulder to begin moving forward. When he looked up, he saw the others looking around in awe. Before he could question it, he quickly found out why. The tent slipped off his back and thudded to the ground. Nobody moved.

"Well I'll be damned." Keith whispers under his breath.

Flying above the forest made the whole thing look like a giant green island surrounded by bright blue water. Up close is a whole different world.

The trees are gargantuan. They're at least twice as tall, if not more, than the run of the mill tree you would find in a park. Lance felt so small standing near it.

The flowers and leaves are vibrant. The tree leaves are dark green edges with a sort of neon green as well as a gagged pattern of blue circuiting up the leaf.

The flowers were similar but with each one having different bright colors and intricate patterns like nothing they had ever seen. There are so many of them scattered around on the grass and climbing up the trees. It's hard to take it all in at one.

Different birds sing back and forth and a few even swoop over head. Their color and shape is like nothing anyone if them has ever seen. A bright blue and yellow bird with what looks like a dorsal fin on its back and a long tail, that much resembles a fan, smoothly glides above the trees. A red bird with four wings then quickly follows echoing back a song.

Shiro, in pure amazement, takes a step forward to go and touch the tree trunk.

"Hey!" Lance yelped. "Take another step forward."

"What?" Shiro shoots back. Was that a threat or...?

"Take another step forward." He says slowly.

When he doesn't immediately follow the instructions, Lance starts making eccentric gestures with his arms. Everyone could only manage to give confused looks as they questioned Lance's sanity.

"Just... argh! Science! It's for science! Please!" He yells exasperated.

I'm beginning to realize that I might have hired a total weirdo, Shiro thought to himself.

Shiro looked skeptically at him and then looked at everyone else. They each shrugged. He skeptically lifted his foot and put it down slowly on the grass. As he did, the grass started to glow faintly and stand up straight up around his foot where he had stepped. It softly wrapped itself around his shoes.

Everyone looks down to find the same thing happening to the grass around them.

"Beautiful." Allura whispers.

"Guess we're not in Kansas any more." Everyone almost ignores Keith's comical attempt as they try to comprehend how. How is something so big and bright naturally possible?

This was the moment Shiro had been waiting for. It was more than he wished for. It is beautiful.

________________________

Eventually, the looming darkness breaks everyone out of their trance. They need to begin making camp before their light source fades.

"Lets hurry now everyone!" Shiro instructs. Everyone moves into action.

The helicopter, which is relatively large, was cramped after stuffing so many supplies into the different nooks and crannies after the original storage space was filled to the brim.

The sight of the forest had given everyone a sort of new found adrenaline.

Keith scouts around the area with a rifle griped in his hands, a knife in his boot, and a gun in his belt. He has yet to admit that it's overkill.

Lance keeps playing with the grass and taking notes in his small journal.

Hunk, Coran, and Shiro begin setting up the tents to rest for the night. They're going to need to be standing strong for about a month. They can only hope they built them strong enough.

Allura begins making a skillful fire and opening some rations for a makeshift dinner.

After finishing their tasks, they all gather around the warm glow of the flame. Keith continues to prowl around the trees even after they call him over for food. They all begin to eat which leaves the sound of the creatures in the night. It felt like a heavy atmosphere. After a good amount of uncomfortable span of silence, Lance began to speak.

"You know, I've always wanted to come to this place." He explains. "My family all called me crazy when I actually planned to do it. But boy if they could see it now, they wouldn't doubt my decision for a second."

Hunk shifts a bit and soon decides to add his tale to this confession.

"I actually was pretty curious as well. I've seen the whole world. Nothing has really been as strange and alluring as this." He says as he gestures to the trees towering over them.

"I wanted to see if there were undiscovered plants and such. Who knows what they could be used for. Though I was very skeptical I'm actually glad I agreed to join." Coran hasn't spoken English in front of any of them, except Shiro, before. It was very hard to place his accent. Allura softly nods as she stares intently into the fire.

Keith finally comes back as Coran finishes his explanation. He carelessly drops his rifle on the ground which makes everyone straiten up in fear the gun would fire. To stop him from chucking his hand gun on the ground, Hunk quickly intervenes.

"Keith! W-why did you come along?!"

Keith looks surprised for a second. He turns his gaze and stares thoughtfully into the flames.

"I'm in it for the money." Keith growls as he slams himself onto the ground.

Allura tentatively hands him a rations packet. Keith quickly grabs it and mumbles a thank you under his breath as he begins to dig into his food.

After Keith's remarks, everyone goes silent. They continue to eat as the fire slowly begins to flicker and dwindle. Lance is the first to retire into the tent soon followed buy Hunk, Coran, and Allura, leaving Keith and Shiro alone by the dying embers.

They both sit quietly.

"I don't mean to alarm you," Keith begins, "but I saw something strange."

Shiro can feel his stomach drop and his heart tug as his head quickly looks up towards Keith who continues to stare intently at the fire. Shiro doesn't miss how his hands entertain with one another and tighten after he delivers the news. This cannot be happening on the first day.

"What do you mean?" Shiro's voice was more stern than he intended it to be.

"When I was scouting around, I heard something that didn't sound like an animal I've ever heard."

Shiro starts to worry but tries not to show it. Keith may not be the best person or friendliest but his abilities in tracking and weaponry are almost unparalleled. The only reason Shiro was able to hire such a person was by offering up almost all of his savings. But he didn't doubt him for a second.

"What do you think it could be then?" Shiro questioned swiftly.

Keith paused. That's not a comfort in the slightest.

"I'm not too sure but it was coming from," He stops again, "everywhere. It sounded like a little girl humming."


	2. The Humming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not going to update daily but I thought adding a second chapter wouldn't hurt. It's got a little more fluff but next chapter is when stuff is going DOWN. I also don't think that the italics are in here either so I'm sorry about that. I'm still trying to figure out how writing on here works. Thank you for reading! Now let's go! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Keith decided to go to bed while Shiro stayed and continued to watch the fire until the blackened wood was no longer spotted with glowing orange spots. When he looked up, he saw the neon colors of the forest glowing. While it was like nothing he had ever seen, Shiro couldn't fully enjoy it. Even as the late night breeze became colder, he didn't flee to the warmth of the tent. He was worried. What was that thing that Keith had heard and how would it effect them.

Shiro decided they would search for it tomorrow. It was risky but the only real option. Waiting would leave them nearly defenseless. They had to find it before it found them. But for now, everyone was tired after hours of soaring through the air squished together. Shiro was especially tired after weeks of sleepless nights. He couldn't seem to let sleep over take him as he laid down in the second tent. Every time he began to drift, a pang of worry echoed through his body. He watched Lance and Coran sleep in jealousy, wanting to rest as peacefully and unaware as they were.

Please let us survive through the night. Please let us just last this one month.

________________

In the morning, the sun beat down on the island with no sign of letting up. With the heat from the sky and the body heat of everyone combined, the tents became sweltering ovens that quickly became suffocating.

Allura was the first to stumble out of the tent, gasping for the open air that was so much cooler and cleaner than what she was sleeping in.

Everyone else quickly follows out as well, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Hunk went knee deep in the cool ocean waves just to keep from getting any hotter. Lance even puked in the sand.

Well this trip is turning to shit real quick, Shiro groans loudly in his head.

Keith is the last to come out from the tent. Much to Shiro's surprise, Keith comes out looking unaffected. Though he looks a bit shocked to come out to see Hunk standing in the water and Lance vomiting, sick as a dog, on the shore line. He must be used to this kind of oppressive heat, Shiro ponders. Keith casually strides up to where Shiro stands looking out on the others and stops right next to him. Neither on looks at the other.

"I was thinking of exploring for that animal thing you were talking about." Shiro begins. Keith simply nods at the statement.

"You're not the only one." Keith replies. He smooths down his long hair which sticks to his neck.

They stand there for a bit, watching the others. Allura runs over to Lance with a canteen in her hand. She has her hand on his back as he hunches over trying to keep down the rations from the night before. On the other hand, Hunk stands contently in the open water. Even from the back, Keith could tell he was content when he was looking out at the endless waves. 

"I'll go with then. We should take Hunk with us as well."

"And Lance." Shiro tacks on.

Keith quickly turns his head and gives him a look of question. Shiro lets out a small laugh as he shakes his head. Lance and Keith couldn't be any more different. It's like they're water and oil.

"I've been thinking about it all night and came to the definite conclusion that he'll become hysterical if he finds out we went without him."

Keith groans in an obnoxiously loud manner. Shiro softly laughs and shakes his head as he strolls towards the others. Keith stays behind moping over the fact that the crazy Cuban explorer was tagging along. With how big his mouth is, the creature lurking out there will find them with ease, Keith grumbles.

________________

After everyone was aware of the exploration plan, Coran and Allura went back to setting up camp as well as their medical supplies while the others set out to discover the undiscovered and trek where no one has gone before. Nobody was confident or sure of what would happen or who would come back.

As they begin to walk, Keith better explains the situation as best he can without getting the other two worked up any more than they already are. Even though Keith remains perfectly calm during his account of what happened, Lance and Hunk begin to panic.

"IS THIS A HAUNTED ISLAND?!" Lance shouts. "OH MY GOSH A LITTLE GIRL WAS TOTALLY MURDERED HERE! I KNEW IT! WE'RE DOOMED! WE-"

Keith slams the end of his rifle into the back of Lance's knee causing him to fall face first into the ground on top of roots and leaves. Hunk is quick to help him to his feet while Shiro begins to scold Keith, who follows up with the line, you're not my dad. Shiro tries to keep a stern face but ends up laughing at Keith's juvenile behavior. 

They continue to press onward, with Lance and Keith separated by Shiro who seems to be the peacemaker, as well as Hunk who is acting as support.

Lance stops everyone over and over again to try and document all the strange things that litter the forest floor. He clutched his notebook like it was life itself. Keith eventually looses it and tries to hit him in the back with his rifle when he was unaware as he hunched over a strange purple plant. Shiro luckily saw him in time and grabbed his arm. All it took was a stern look and a shake of his head to get him to lower the gun.

I swear, that kids going to put a bullet in someones head sooner or later, Shiro let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his tangled hair.

They once again move along. Shiro makes sure to stop as little as possible to keep Keith from attempting murder again. Just as everything was running smoothly, the line they had formed into stopped moving.

"Wait." Keith's voice is quiet but sharp.

Everyone stands still at his command. They all go silent. The only sound, once again were the birds singing an aimless song and the occasional sound of a frog like creature. None of them have any idea or explanation for this sudden halt but Keith slowly moves down the path little by little. He turns his head back and forth like a confused dog.

"Do you hear that?" Keith asks.

Shiro follows his lead and listens closely while Hunk and Lance border on the edge of full fledged panic. The sounds of their hyperventilating overlap the all the other sounds of the forest around them. After calming their rapid heartbeats, the two listen in as well.

They can all hear a small humming noise from far ahead. Nobody has to say anything to know that.

Nobody moves. It's a half and half between fear and wanting to be able to hear. Each one of them looks at one another in concern hoping for comfort. Shiro holds Keith's gaze for an uncomfortably long time. His eyes say it all. Is that what you heard? Keith nods slowly to confirm his suspicions.

Without any words exchanged, they slowly and carefully begin walking again.

Keith doesn't dare admit it, he can barely admit it to himself, but he's actually afraid. This is an uncharted island never reordered by man. Nobody knows what's here. Those who've actually discovered it's mysteries have all ended up presumably dead and or missing. Keith wasn't about to let himself be next. He tightens his grip on his gun and continues to march in front.

Lance, while usually excited about new possibilities of exploration, is scared beyond belief. While he isn't usually afraid of much, he is terrified of anything related to the supernatural. This whole situation screamed hell no to him but he followed anyway, not wanting to be left behind.

Hunk felt basically the same as Lance. His hands where shaking without him even noticing as he crept further towards the soft melody. It was eerily beautiful but he was still ready to scream if anything even dared to almost touch him.

Shiro was surprised at himself. He felt more curious that frightened. This was an journey of a lifetime and he wasn't about to waste a second of it. He only prayed that what ever was making this humming wouldn't put a hitch in the whole thing.

No matter what they were feeling, they were all taking tentative steps. Even then, they still stumble over the rocks, roots, and their own feet.

The song was now closer than ever. Just beyond the bushes was the thing causing Keith and Shiro to panic all night. It was what the others believed to be some sort of paranormal phenomenon.

Before even touching the bushes that blocked the thing from sight, Keith turned back and looked at the others. They each nodded in approval for him to move them.

As he did, it went from being dimly lit to flooded with light. The brightness was so shocking and sudden that they all had to shield their faces. A little at a time, they each let the light seep into their vision in an attempt to adjust their eyes. Once the burning sensation dissolved, they found a beautiful hidden gem of the forest.

It was a pit with a steep drop covered in grass leading down to a small stream that snaked around the entire edge area. The sun had shone a perfect ray of sunlight onto the large whole making the small flow of water glimmer as it ran in a continuous loop. The waters edge was lined with small rocks of a similar shape and color, keeping the water from spilling out of the sides. The place was barren except for a medium sized rock sitting in the center grass patch with vines climbing all around it.

Filled with adrenaline and determination Keith takes a step towards the edge and looks straight down.

"I'm going down there." he announces.

Everyone turns to him and looks as if they had just heard someone say they were thinking about what a person would taste like. Lance was terrified for him.

Before he could be his usual irrational and compulsive self, Shiro quickly grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. That woke everyone up to the fact that Shiro is actually just as strong, if not more, as the rest of them.

Before he could even begin scolding him, he inspects the area in more detail.

"Hold on." He mumbles leaning closer to the edge to see better. "That's not a rock."

Lance nearly slips off and would have fallen if not for Hunk's quick reaction time. He luckily grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him but up to his original position next to him on the ledge. They didn't exchange words though. They just kept starring, trying to understand what Shiro had meant.

When the thing moved, they moved back. What ever it was, it was alive. The song abruptly stopped. The mysterious creature looked up. With a blank expression, it stared intently at all of them. It felt like each one of their hearts stopped at the same time. Nobody knew how to react. It's bright green eyes burrowed there way into everyone's minds. Neither Lance nor Hunk began to scream. Keith didn't immediately go to shoot it. Shiro didn't make an attempt to explain it or comfort his terrified team.

"It's a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2! I always love getting and replying to comments. I know this was a shorter chapter so I'll be sure to make the next one bigger. Til next time Hon Buns! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)


	3. Death Grip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I also fell short of 2,000 words so here's a fun story:
> 
> I was in health class and our teacher was talking about drugs and mentioned PTSD and I was like, Shirooooooo noooooo.
> 
> Anyway, Let's go!ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Keith lowered his gun slowly with shaky, unsure hands. Was it a girl? He couldn't really see from here. It was looking up but he couldn't see the facial features clearly. He wasn't even sure what it was. It could be human or not. His throat was dry and he couldn't say anything to anyone. When he looked over at the others, they were just as shell shocked. He could see Lance attempt to inch forward only to shuffle back to his original position. The other two were just as apprehensive. What could anyone do in this situation?

The worst part was that it wasn't like it was starring at them. It was as if they were invisible. Like those empty green eyes were staring into space with no direction. It had sent title waves of intimidation and anxiety crashed into the others. It made them want to shrink down and let the fear wash over them. Despite the peaceful atmosphere, the air felt heavy.

The thing looks back down and ignores them as if they weren't even there in the first place. The vines continue to hold on to it's every limb, making it look like they are keeping it fixed in place. The where mostly concentrated on wrapping her chest. They were almost like clothes. They covered the right places. Strange. It looked like it was anchored to that one grass patch in the sun. Hunk could swear he saw them tighten their grip. 

But how would she know what to cover if she had never seen another person?

Shiro looks over at the rest of them to find all of their eyes on him. The only problem is that he is just as lost as they are. Their stares only added to the terror and tension breaking Shiro's back. Is she some sort of local tribe child or an animal that looks like a human? Is it even a girl?

Shiro needed to look closer.

"I'm going to go down. Stay here." His voice is commanding with authority in every word.

Everyone turns their heads so quickly towards him that Shiro feared they gave themselves whiplash. While Hunk and Lance look surprised and almost scared for him, Keith looked like he was ready to explode.

"No." Keith snipped back. "We don't know what that... thing is. I'm going with you."

"If things get rough, just shoot from here." He looks up from the ground, but never at any of the others. "You are a sharpshooter, aren't you?"

That comment shut him up immediately. Shiro sends an icy glare that screamed, don't you dare even think about following. 

He took a deep breath and stepped to the edge, right where the drop was. He was starting to doubt if he should do this. What would he say or do? She probably didn't speak English and for all he knows, it could be an animal that they're all mistaking for a human.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, he glides smoothly down the grassy slope on his heels. As he slid further, he could hear Lance gasp. The thing doesn't look his way as he lands on the grass in front of the streams edge.

"Hey." He cooed softly trying to keep whatever was sitting in front of him calm. It quickly turned to face towards Shiro from it's sideways facing position. It become immediately clear that it is a girl and it is human.

She quickly jolts to her feet and stumbles back. Although her face looks somewhat confident, there's a definite tinge of terror and shock underneath it all. She probably hasn't seen a human in a long time or maybe never before, Shiro thinks. The vines all retract from the ground and wrap the remaining vine around her body. Few various flowers spot the vines while others grow off her arms and legs. Her hair, which had been hidden until now, draped down a little past her feet as she swung back. The most noticeable thing were her bright green eyes. They were full of so much color but lacked any emotion or... anything. It was empty.

"Hey, hey," he hushes as he puts his hands out defensibly. "I just wanna ask you somethings. I'm not here to hurt you. Can you understand me?" 

He smiles and holds out his hand as he takes a knee to get down to the strange girls level to try to keep her from fearing him more because of the staggering height difference. She takes another step back as an response to, what she fails to under stand, a kind gesture. She tries to keep her eyes confident but can feel herself wavering under the gaze of the stranger. Her eyes dart away a bit and bounce back to Shiro, who continues to smile comfortingly. She can only see him as a possible threat.

Keith cocks his gun. Although he meant it to be as silent as possible, it was clearly audible to both Shiro and the girl as they both flinched. She begins to back up only to have this persistent man close the distance. He says something softly as reassurance but it falls on deaf ears. She had been in situations like this before with others like them but this time was different. No one had ever tried to actually approach her let alone talk. It was hard to know how to react. But the unnatural gleam that came from the forest signals that someone was there. The sun was reflecting off of something she could only assume is a weapon.

She has weapons of her own.

Her face suddenly turned from dread to a deadpan look. A wave of calm washed over her, leaving her face expressionless. Shiro retracts his hand and sits straight up on his knee, noticing the obvious difference rather quickly. 

What was with this new attitude? One minute it's panic and the next it's relaxation.

"Shiro!" 

He turns around to see who has called him only to hear the ringing sound in his ears as a bullet fires from one of Keith's guns. He covers his head, shuts his eyes and ducks down with his hands held over his head. He didn't dare sit up until the sound of shots being fired stopped.

He felt something wrap around his chest, sealing his arms to his side. Was it one of the others who had come down to grab him? Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. He quickly wished that this was all something in his head.

The vines had wrapped themselves around his upper body, quickly jolting him up and suspending him in midair. The force of being lifted knocked the wind out of Shiro. He couldn't turn to look back at his companions. All he could manage was struggling in vain while pleading with his eyes.

"Shiro!" Lance screams. "We're gonna get you down! Just hang on!" His voice cracks and sounds strained with worry.

"No!" Shiro barely manages to yell while being crushed by the vines wrapped tightly around his torso. 

He tries to struggle but his efforts are in vein. If anything, they wrap around tighter. The girl looks at him in an uninterested manner, glances at the others, and spins around only to sit with her back turned. Everyone watches in terror, and a tinge of curiosity, as the vines wrapped around her body root themselves back into the ground. Every muscle in her body tightens ever so slightly as she crosses her legs and stares at the edge of the pit. The vines and flowers creep up on her long hair and hold it to the ground. Some of the vines even pull some of the strands into the ground. To her, it was like nothing just happened. She had been sitting there the whole time.

"Fuck it," Keith breathes. "I'm taking the shot."

He raises his gun and aims it at the girl's shoulder hoping that a warning fire would get her to let Shiro go. He wasn't ready to kill someone again.

He begins to push down on the trigger, ever so sure of his aim, a but a hand quickly pushes the barrel to the ground. Keith flicks his head up to find Lance shaking his head rapidly.

"We don't know what that thing can do. It has Shiro which means our hands are tied." Hunk's voice is steady as he explains the situation to the both of them.

"We can't just leave him here!" Keith practically yells.

Shiro continues struggling while suspended in the air by the vines with a death grip. He can feel himself become more desperate for air as the seconds bleed together. No matter how bad his body needs to, he can't give in just yet. Even as the edges of his vision begin to fade out into black, he holds on tightly to his consciousness.

"Lance stay here." He gasps quietly as to not draw the attention of the girl. "Keith, Hunk, go get other two and see if they have a sedative or something."

His lasts words barely squeaked out as he continued to pant heavily. He could feel his lungs punishing the rest of his body for the lack of air.

"Let me graze her with a bullet! I could get you loose and we could run!" Keith hisses. He may not be buddy buddy with Shiro but he sure as hell wasn't about to leave him to die while he's still capable of doing something. All Shiro can manage is shaking his head while he slowly looses the ability to struggle.

Hunk puts his hand on Keith's shoulder. He turns around, his face cracking with anger and frustration. Hunk meets him with an understanding look. This strikes a cord with him. He turns around to look back at his companion dangling in the air, fidgeting to get free. He looks back at the others showing his concern.

Not wanting to waste time, Keith jumped up suddenly. He dashed off through the dense forest with his gun slung to his back. Hunk doesn't waste any time following. 

The faster they got Allura and Coran, the faster they could take that thing down and get the hell out.

Lance stayed behind. He had never felt so helpless. Without realizing, he began saying a prayer in Spanish. He couldn't remember the last time he prayed. It felt like a foreign sentence was being forced out of him mouth by another person. His heart ached knowing how Shiro was running out of air and running out of time.

Keith was praying too. He had never had faith after some things had happened that made him give up the thoughts of hopes, dreams, wishing, believing. Praying was at the bottom of the list. He had never actually prayed before but he thought that now was as good a time as any to start learning. He wasn't ready to watch more people die in front of him.

Hunk was whispering less of a prayer and more of a plead under his panting breath. He didn't know to who. Maybe God. Maybe he was hoping the girl could hear him and let his companion go.

The girl started humming again. Lance stopped his prayer short. Her song was much different than before. It was had a tinge of bitter sadness. It made him feel like he had lost something important.

Maybe that was her way of praying or comfort. He liked to think that the only reason she was doing this was because she was just as scared.


	4. Regretting Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise italics still don't wanna work. Sorry bout that. Anyway, this chapter is where shit goes down, and Keith and Lance do a lot of yelling, so pay attention! Or don't. You're your own person.
> 
> ....
> 
> Hi, nice to meet you! I'm socially awkward! Anyway, I'll try to get next chapter up soon cause I'll have some time. It's spring break (woooo) and I'm doing basically nothing except play practice (mehhhhh). 
> 
> Anyway, let's go!ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Keith could feel his lungs burning as he sprints back to the camp. He glances back to see Hunk actually holding up better than he is. His legs practically do midair splits as he races around trees and fallen branches. No way was he going to be late. They would all make it in time to save Shiro and kick that brats ass.

When the trees began thinning out, both of them let out sighs of relief. Camp was close.

"ALLURA! CORAN!" Keith yelled as loud as he could manage. His throat felt strained but he wasn't disappointed when he heard the thumping of footsteps racing towards them.

It didn't take 30 seconds for them to spot Coran bright orange hair racing around the corner with Allura close behind. Hunk falls to his knees and Coran rushes to help him.

"What on earth has happened!?" She quickly swoops in to support Keith as he begins to tip over. She's surprisingly strong as she uses her shoulder as a supporter. Her head swings around, searching. "Where are Lance and Shiro!?"

Still panting, the two sit and explain the situation to the medics as clearly as possible. Hunk can barely get the words out while Keith is practically shouting in everyone's faces.

Not another corpse. Not another memory cut short.

"We need to go now!" Keith stands up quickly only to be pushed down by gentle hands. He looks up with rage pouring out from him only to find Allura... smiling?

"Shhhh, we'll go rescue Shiro soon. You need to rest now." Her soothing words only make him angrier.

"What are you saying!? Don't you care tha-" A realization hits him all too late. "You think that we're crazy. No, no, no. Shiro is in danger and you- you think we're-"

"We're not making this up!" Hunk screams. "We have to go save him! Do you not understand the dire situation he's in!?"

What turns into gently pushing the two boys, hardly men, turns into pinning them to the floor. They keep telling them to calm down and that they're diluteinal from trauma and or pain. Hunk is too tired to overpower Coran but keeps persisting. Allura is loosing her cool and begins to grab Keith's arms harder. He lets out a scream of pain as her nails begin to burrow in his forearm.

Grunts and screams fill the forest as the people who were supposedly on the same side forcefully push them to the ground for their "own good."

Although the blood pounding like a war drum in his ears blocks out most of the exchange, he can hear the words "drug" and "put under". Keith was not about to let himself fail when he's so close.

Not another body. Not another lifeless body.

His mind being blinded by pure emotion, Keith can only think of one thing to say.

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE SHIRO AS A CORPSE!?" His voice stops Coran and Hunk from struggling against one another.

Sure, Keith was the brooding and moody one who avoid conversation. He only said the bare minimum and often intimidated most people. His feelings were hidden behind his constant frown and heavy gaze. But he had never come off as a person who would show his emotions so openly.

Allura's grip loosens as she stares deep into his eyes.

They are empty and dead serious.

___________________

  
Lance keeps trying to move down to try and get Shiro down or distract the girl til the others arrive but even as his consciousness fades, Shiro quietly barks at him to stay on the ledge and wait for the others. But he can't wait. Every wheeze and gasp adds to his worst fears.

The girl continues to sit there with her vines and flowers climbing all over her body and digging into the ground. From what he can tell, she looks relaxed yet tense muscles doubt that statement.

He could tell that Shiro's air supply was being cut off more and more. The longer he takes, the worse it gets. Lance had known him for almost a year. They were constantly meeting and conversing over this trip. They had grown pretty close but not well enough to know many things about one another. That didn't mean Lance had cares any less for him.

Against all reasoning that Shiro has given and warning bells going off in head, he did the second most stupid thing in his life.

"Hey!" His voice carries to her and then some. "The name's Lance! I'd like to know yours!"

He can hear Shiro internally face palm as the girl turns slightly over her shoulder back at the idiotic researcher. His friend dangled by his torso in front of her view of him. She stood up rather quickly, her plants following from out of the ground. She moves to the side to look at the one who had called to her. He shuffled back a little but tried to hold his ground.

"I just want to know why you're doing this!" He called. Lance quickly realized wearing a collar shirt was a bad idea. He loosened the spot around his neck and slid down the side of the grassy pit. As he looked down, he realized how muddy his hiking pants had gotten. Appearance usually mattered to him, but at this moment he threw it all to the wind.

"I just wanna talk." He holds his hands up which makes her relax slightly. "Do you speak English?"

No response.

"¿Hablas Español?"

Nothing.

"How do you communicate?"

"Lance," Shiro snaps behind him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You are children of Adam and Eve, no?" Both of them swing their heads over to the girl standing side and strong. Her fists are clenched and her face is both confident and angry.

At first, neither of them understand what's happening. They look at one another realizing they must have both heard something. Once again, they redirect their attention on the girl who stands in the same spot she was when they had last looked away.

At a loss for words, for the first time in his life, Lance points to her and points at himself.

"Ustedes son hijos de Adán y Eva, ¿no?"  She questions.

Lance holds his head and stumbles back in amazement. This could not be happening. He didn't know wether to be afraid, amazed, or slap himself to wake up.

Shiro looks back and forth between the two, confusion clouding his judgment. He wishes he could just drift off but things just got weirder.

"What'd she say?" Shiro whimpers.

Lance quickly remembers Shiro is still there as helpless as before, dangling from a tree like a Christmas ornament.

Before he can translate what she said, they heard hurried footsteps. Lance turned back around to find the girl racing towards him. He closed his eyes and felt himself crash to the ground as a bullet pierced the silence followed by a short, bitten off scream. Lance heard a thud behind him right before he felt something slam into him.

I'm... I'm

Dead?

When he opened his eyes, he found the girl pinning him down with a pained look on her face. She was whimpering as she held herself over him protectively. He looked down a bit to see a red liquid dripping from her back, over her side and onto his abdomen. His once light blue shirt begins to stain a dark scarlet color.

He turns his head back, seeing the world upside down. Even so, he can clearly see Keith on one knee with a gun in his hands with Hunk, Allura, and Coran behind him, all in shock. Shiro lies on the ground, panting heavily as he strains to stay awake. Everyone desperately wants to go home. This trip has become way too dangerous. Sure, they all took a risk just coming and were willing to take more, but no one could have prepared for anything like this.

The girl cries in pain as her arms give out. Lance hold his hands out to stop her but she stops herself before slamming onto Lance's chest, but her elbows are shaking under her weight. Her face curls in pain.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" He frantically questions.

The girl stares up at Lance and tries to look angry although her pain shines through.

"Leave now." She growls softly.

"But-"

"Deja ahora humanos!" She screams in his face.

Lance translates quickly. Leave now human. The word human hangs in his head. Human. She referred to him as human. The word had never really effected him before. It felt weird.

Human.

It confirmed Lance's fear that what ever this thing was, it wasn't like them.

Sure he knew it from the start but her saying it felt kind of wrong. He didn't want to believe an innocent girl could be a creature. Although he felt bad for her, he hated the fact that it messed with his brain more than anything. Something that reminded him of his family yet was so far from it. It's like teasing a dog with a piece of meat.

Lance slowly moves his heavy arms around her upper back, careful to avoid the wound, as he pulls her close to his chest. He sits up with her cradled gently in his arms. He was surprised when she didn't try to struggle away. Instead, she burrowed her face into his chest. He began running his hand over her hair. Her raspy and uneven breaths reminded him of when his younger sister would be sick. She would always want to be held close to Lance's heart beat. He imagined how fast it must be in this strange girl's ear.

"P-Pidge." Her voice cracks.

Without moving to much, Lance looks down at the top of her head. His hand moves down her long hair.

"What's that?" He coos.

"Name." She manages to squeak out.

Lance gets chills as he feels the warm blood seeping into his shirt as he holds her.

"Pidge." He repeats softly. "Please let me help you."

She doesn't give an answer. Her breath becomes shallow and the small puffs that come out of her mouth are uneven and heavy. The blood doesn't stop through it all. Lance doesn't want to pick her up fearing her fragility. He doesn't want to sit here while her blood gushes all over his arms in terrifying quantities.

He quickly calls for the others. Keith debates that they should leave the girl to die as revenge for Shiro. Even though she did almost kill him, nobody was willing enough to walk away knowing that a child was drowning in her own blood. Keith was trying to pry Lance away but couldn't separate the two from their embrace, although it was just Lance holding the girl as she lay limp in his arms.

"Let the damn freak go." Keith snarls. "She nearly killed one of our own."

"How can you even say that!?" Lance barks. "She may have tried to harm us but it was out of the same fear you mustered to shoot her!"

Keith draws back, his face gone from anger to stern surprise. Memories fly past too fast to see clearly but long enough to a leave a sharp stinging sensation in his head and chest. His face reverts back to anger.

"LEAVE IT HERE!" He screams.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO BACK KNOWING THE ONLY THING YOU ACCOMPLISHED WAS MURDERING A LITTLE GIRL!?"

That causes everyone to stop. Hunk was starting to carry Shiro away but came to a screeching halt. Allura hadn't moved even as her hands hovered over her medical kit to aid Pidge. Coran was beginning to climb but didn't dare take another step.

Tears were streaming down Lance's face. Keith glanced down at the body in his arms. Blood dyed his shirt and began making a puddle around the two.

Not again.

I don't want to.

I can't.

Keith's mind contorted in a way that made his body burn. Without another word, he stormed past the others and climbed up and out to go back to the camp.

He didn't shoot out of fear. He pulled that trigger to protect what was his. She tried to kill Shiro. She could die for all he cared.

Just not in front of him.


	5. The Formation of Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with a lot of feels. I also feel like it's kinda rushed (my bad, I'm sorry) but it's fine, it's alllllll good.
> 
> Also who's pumped for season 3!? I've been digging around the internet for stuff and the hype is REAL. Also Lotor's voice is literally butter.
> 
> Now let's go! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

The sound of Lance's fist hitting Keith was a hollow crack that filled the silence spanning around them. Everyone had once again stopped their activities to watch how the fight will unfold or step in if it gets too rough. They had all unanimously agreed that letting them throw a few punches would be a way to relieve their tensions. Either way, they watched closely.

The fight, however, is more one sided. Lance kept hitting Keith while he just stood and took it. Occasionally, it would become to much for him and he would throw and punch back.

"Why do you give a damn about that girl?!" Keith growls as he hits Lance square on the left side of his face.

As he lands on the ground, everyone sees it as a good time to break the two up. Hunk holds Keith from doing anything else while Coran races to help Lance up. He spits up blood onto his once light blue shirt, now covered in dirt, and stands on his own.

"Because she's scared. She reminds me-" His voice quickly cuts off. He changes his expression from sad reminiscence to a stern look, one that Shiro would give.

"Never mind." He tacks on softly.

Allura comes out of one of the tents that has now turned into a medical bay. Keith insisted that the two be put in separate ones although that just further complicates their living situation.

It doesn't take long for all of them to crowd around her, asking for answers. Of course, Lance firsts asks about Pidge while Keith concerns himself about Shiro.

"Shiro is just fine. He's just unconscious and a little sleep deprived." Her words cause everyone to let go of the breath they had held. "But about the girl," She looked down at her hands that only now had been noticed to be covered in blood.

Lance takes a step forward. Before he can manage to get a word out, Keith comes in closer.

"I don't get it. Why do you care about someone who nearly killed one of our own!?"

Lance quickly spins around and slams his fist into his face without hesitation or restraint. As expected, he falls flat on his ass.

"Because it's the right thing to do." His eyes fall down to glare at the other. "I'm guessing you've never done that before."

Even though he growled the comment under his breath, Keith heard every word. He quickly pushes himself to his feet. His fist flies at the others face which once again ends Lance back on the floor. Keith begins brutally punching him over and over while Allura tries to pry him off.

As her bloody hands begin to slip from under his arms, he keeps hitting harder. Lance's face becomes bloody and swollen. His arms are pinned to his sides, unable to block.

Hunk is able to swoop in unnoticed and hit the side of Keith's face. He falls away from Lance. He looks up in surprise. Hunk's the soft, gentle peacemaker. He may be big but he looks and acts sweet and caring. Never in a million years could anyone think that he would punch someone.

"Not cool." Hunk snarls as he glares at Keith.

Loud, choked coughing comes from Pidge's tent and like a mother going to her crying child, Allura races to her tent while Coran tries to keep the others from killing each other.

Keith has to be wrangled in by Hunk while Lance screams and kicks at Coran. They still have totally different opinions on the matter and are willing to fight to back themselves up.

It's only been a few hours since the incident happened and everything has already gone to shit. The sun begins to sink into the ocean once again. The once calming red and orange sky only adds to the anger and tension that, once again, begins to build.

Coran eventually got Lance tired out enough to patch up his battered face without much physical resistance and Hunk followed his lead by bandaging Keith. Allura still had yet to emerge from the tent and no one is really sure on Shiro's current condition. He could have stopped breathing hours ago for all they knew.

After being tied with medical wrapping and getting scolded by Hunk, Keith angerly stormed away. He found a clearing looking out over the sea that calmed him. His legs gave out leaving him sitting on the grass watching the sun.

Everything was quiet. The birds merely fade into a silent background Keith had made for himself. He couldn't hear when footsteps approached him.

"Look," A voice above Keith mumbles. It almost scares him how suddenly it came. He looks up to find Lance starring down at him apologetically yet it twists with anger and embarrassment. It almost hurt to look at. "I'm sorry for beating you up and yelling at you. I'm just- I'm," he lets out a sad chuckle. "Overworked and overwhelmed. I've never been so far from my family."

Keith couldn't really relate as well to the hollow feeling that came with being separated from family, but nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just surprised that something this bad could happen on day two. I worry for people I meet. It's a habit, you know?"

Lance hollowly laughs and plops down next to the other. They both starred out at the sea spanning before them.

"Looks like someone does know the difference between right and wrong."

Keith lightly punches Lance's shoulder. They both sit and talk for a bit and find that they are more alike than different. Neither of them were willing to confess their fears or pasts but they talked about themselves for hours.

When they heard a tent door flap open, Lance quickly jolted up, expecting to see Allura covered in blood sadly shaking her head. The thought put a lump in his throat and sent a chill down his spine. 

But what he saw made him want to cry in a totally different way.

"Shiro." Keith's voice was barely audible as he rushes over to his thought to be a goner companion.

Lance follows quickly which in turn catches both Hunk and Coran's attention. They all smile and laugh happily over the fact that he's all right. The only noticeable thing is how dark the circles are underneath his eyes. Even though they'd been there since the beginning, the exhausted facial expression had become much more noticeable.

"I'm alright, really." Shiro assures. His face melts back into his usual seriousness. "What happened to the little girl."

If Keith was being honest, he had forgotten about her for a while. Just Shiro mentioning her seemed to set him on edge. No matter how much he or Lance tells himself, he can't except the excuse that she was just scared. Being scared doesn't justify murder.

As if on cue, Allura comes out from the tent running. She still has her medical mask plastered to her mouth and nose by the excessive sweat pouring down her voice. It's not a surprise when her hands and once white sleeves are colored scarlet. She grabs something from a supply pile and rushes back. Just that brief sitting sends everyone's heart tugging.

Everyone just watches the tent, not knowing what could be happening. Lance is the first to trek over and walk under the flap that's used as a door. Coran supports Shiro over as well followed by Hunk and eventually a reluctant Keith trails behind like a stubborn baby duck. 

When they walk into the tent they find the outside inside.

The girl is dressed in a skin tight suit with the middle cut off to see the bullet wound. Nobody realized how bad it really was until now. It had gone through her back and out the front. But that wasn't the most surprising thing.

Plants are ripping through the bottom of the tent and growing on the inside walls. Some of them even claw around Pidge. Most focus on wrapping around her middle and adding pressure to stop the bleeding. The only noise is her panting and whimpers and well as the occasional ripping sound of the tent as a vine breaks through.

Allura tries to reach out but a large neon blue and green plant quickly launches up and blocks her. Allura launches back in shock. Nobody can get near the sleeping child.

"I need an explanation." Shiro breaths. He never takes his eyes off Pidge.

No one does.

_____________

Everyone explains the story as best they can. They of course argue over a few parts but Shiro manages to piece most of it together.

The only one not present to tell the tale is Allura who stays watching over the girl. Even though she can't get as close as she wants to help, the strange foliage seems to be helping her calm down. She doesn't struggle or whimper as much. Even when the roots begin to seep into the bullet hole, she seems at ease.

The sun eventually is replaced by the moon and the only lights are those of the neon forest and the fire they had all made for camp. Nobody dares to go back into the tent. Not even Lance to see if she's still breathing or Coran to see if Allura's alright. They all just sit in silence eating for the first time that day.

Allura began to doze off. Her head was balanced on her open hand as her elbow shakily rested on her knee. Only when her head slipped off did she wake.

It was like she was still asleep and it was all a dream even though her eyes were open.

Small particles of green light floated through the tent making everything glow brightly like fireflies. The thin roots that had crawled their way into the wound made a sort of spiderweb pattern all through it and covered her abdomen. Pidge's face looks more relaxed than ever before.

"Beautifully strange." Allura whispers.

Not wanting to wake her, Allura decided to not call in the others. It would be a small wonder that she would remember forever. It would be special to only her. The thought of a memory being precious made Allura smile fondly as she drifted back into her peaceful sleep.

The others outside the tent began feeling drowsy as well. They knew it would be pretty cramped all sleeping in one tent but they all knew sleeping in what had now become the medical tent wouldn't be an option.

Shiro got to sleep near the corner which gave him the most room. Hunk was used as a pillow by both Coran and Lance while Keith laid back facing the others. 

"Come on and snuggy with me Keith~" Lance purrs. He begins to inch away from Hunk towards the other.

"Get your crusty ass hands away from me or I will stab you." He growls. Doing as he says, Lance shuffles back and leans on Hunk with a dramatic groan.

"You're just worried that I'll out cuddle you." He huffs.

Shiro laughs in the corner realizing just how lucky he is to have such a colorful team of people. Each one of them has their own strengths and weaknesses. They can joke while also being serious. They can be at each other's throats while also laughing.

Lance kept trying to talk while everyone tries to get him to shut up and go to sleep. Eventually, they all let their heavy eyelids slam down. It had been a long day and nobody could escape the clutches of exhaustion.

____________

The sky was still mysteriously dark when Lance opened his eyes. Everyone around him was breathing softly with the acceptation of Keith who was tossing and turning with heavy breaths. Lance did not know if to wake him for fear he would lash out if he did.

It was then that he heard rapid footsteps as well as a few things crashing around. Was it an animal rummaging through their stuff?

He quickly stood up, having to hunch over to avoid hitting his head, and maneuvered around everyone's legs. The tent door was left unzipped and he could walk right out.

Now that he could see, the sky was coated with dark clouds. Allura was racing frantically all over the place. Lance began to fear for the worse.

He jogged up to the medic and managed to catch her by her shoulders. He tries to get her to calm down but her wide eyes never seem to stop darting around. They looked different from normal, fearful eyes. Like they were far away, lost in thought.

Her face looked panicked and tired. Her hands were no longer bloody which could be taken as a good or bad sign.

"What happened?" He questions frantically. "Is Pidge okay?"

Allura takes in a few gasps of air, trying to slow her breathing.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Tears began welling in her eyes and Lance didn't even have enough time to prepare for what came next.

"She's gone. I don't know where she is."


	6. Lost Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I LOVE your comments so much! They all make me smile so much and put me in a great mood. Sorry this chapter may seem late but I'm trying to space out the times when I post. This one is short and a bit of filler but next chapter should be gooooood. Now let's go! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Lance had wasted no time waking everyone up. Much to his surprise, it only took one scream to get everyone up and out. He honestly expected them to be heavy sleepers after all that had happened yesterday.

"What the hell!?" Keith barks. His simmering anger was quickly put out when he saw how scared Allura and Lance looked.

Shiro had managed to jog out with hunk trailing behind. Coran trips out of the tent last and lines up with the others to hear whatever news Allura and Lance have.

"It's Pidge!" Lance shouts.

"What did she do!?" Shiro swings his arm in front of Keith to keep him from launching after his accusatory comment.

"She's gone." Allura's voice was broken. "She wasn't in any shape to be standing and now she's gone. Coran," she begins to sob. "I can't let it happen again. I can't watch- I just-"

Coran quickly rushes over and embraces her in a hug. She falls into his shoulder sobbing hysterically.

He quickly rushes her back to the tent they were previously sleeping in while everyone questions what could've happened to Allura to make the calm medic spiral into a crying mess.

Keith manages to look over at Lance. His eyes drop down a few tears as he stares blankly at the tent Pidge was once in. No matter how hard Keith tried, he couldn't understand why the others cared for the girl. She nearly killed Shiro and who knows who could've been next.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he lurched over and went to ask Lance why when Coran came back out of the tent again just as quickly as he went in.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "Allura and I come from a place decimated by war. She's seen some things that have haunted her for years. She's lost many people."

The explanation, while terribly depressing, was at least able to open their eyes to more of their teammate's situation. Only a few days and they all knew so much more about each other.

"I say we hightail it off the island. Little Green Girl looked like she was doing fine." Keith's nonchalant tone began to push everyone towards annoyance.

"No." Shiro quickly interjects. "It's no longer about exploration. We need to find her. I don't no how to explain it but we don't know if she's kidnapped or lost or an experiment."

"Shiro, she almost killed you and now you want to go after her based on a gut feeling?" Keith's voice begins to get louder as he clenches his fists at his side.

The two stare at each other as Hunk desperately tries to settle them down. Lance just stares at the tent blankly. There was something clearly going on inside his head but nobody knew what.

The camp had turned to complete disaster in a matter of minutes.

                          ___________

Pidge runs on light, swift feet through the forest. Every time she takes a step, the land flourishes beneath her. Of course every step also sends a shot of pain through her abdomen. She begins to fear that just her loud breathing will give her away. But she had to leave the humans. Maybe then their curiosity would cease and they would flee the island.

Her breath began to burn and her legs nearly gave out along the way. She was so tired and I'm so much pain. That stupid human with the funny hair was at fault. If he had just let her teach the one with the scar across his nose a lesson, everyone would've been happier.

A shriek from every living being that belongs to the forest comes all at once, sending a wave of sadness through the dirt. The sound echoes softly in Pidge's small frame. She stops dead in her tracks. Her heart hurts. The weight of all those on the island stabs through her heart. She falls to her knees in disbelief. With her fists and eyes clenched tightly, she begins mourning softly.

Another Tree of Creation has been taken.

Tears that had thought to been long since shed fall to the ground, making a small flower grow in its place. Her soft prayers of comfort end abruptly when she feels the plants begin to climb up her legs to console her and themselves. She sat down and let the various plants snuggle next to her. In return, they begin healing her wound again. It stings a bit more but Pidge managed to bite through the pain as a thin root pierces through the dried blood.

"Thank you." She whispers hoarsely.

It had been years since a mighty tree had been murdered. Not only did she suffer but the whole forest did to. Pidge uses the heel of her hand to wipe away the ugly tears gently dripping down her face in a constant stream. As much as it hurt her, she knew that crying wasn't an option. Even as every feeling of sorrow began weighing down, the only choice was to stay strong. She knew the humans coming would mean something like this. They needed to leave faster.

Zarkon will stop at nothing to get his hands on a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve. 

Pidge had to go back. She had to get the humans to leave.

                           ___________

Keith pulls out a sliver flask with a purple symbol carved into it from his back pocket and begins to drink. Most people usually take it in sips but they didn't really have any time or patience. Keith chugged without remorse.

"Before a fight?" Shiro scoffs.

"It hits me hard and fast. Sounds a lot like what I'm about to do to your face."

Even though Shiro was opposed to violence when all he wanted was a peaceful settlement, he wasn't going to back down. He knew that he would probably get attack anyway and loose some of his respect of his crew.

They square up, both more than ready to beat the ever loving shit out of the other. Hunk is still trying to calm everyone down and failing miserably. Keith riles himself up and suddenly begins to race towards the other while also managing to trip over his feet. Shiro held his fists up. While a drunk may be uncoordinated, he knew that they could hit hard if they wanted to and wouldn't stop if they needed to. All he had to do was be prepared to block.

The only thing that prevents a full on fight was a cry of all the animals at once. It shocked everyone. No one had ever heard anything like it before. It almost hurt to listen to. The sudden call of all the creatures seemed to distract them from what they were doing. Both Shiro and Keith stand down and don't start to throw a punch... for now. Even Allura rushed from her tent to see what was the matter. A sudden breeze swept through the forest and raced towards the beach where Shiro and the others stood. They could see as it practically flattened the trees only to have them sway back up as the wind brushes past. They all brace for it to knock them down and plant their feet in the sand and dirt. But the only feeling is a slight tickle through their hair and across their face.

"Watch her please." The wind seemed to whisper as it rushed past and glided onto the waves beyond.

"Did everyone else just hear that?" Hunk added quickly.

Nobody said anything. They all knew what they heard and they all knew what it meant. What ever that was wanted them, for some odd reason, to watch Pidge.

The only problem is that they don't know where she is and she didn't want to be near them.

"Well then," Lance grunts as he flings his bag over his shoulder. He begins walking towards the large trees. "That settles it, huh Keith?" He calls over his shoulder with a smile.

"Wha?" Keith's reaction was terribly delayed. His body begins swaying.

"We need to go find her. That what-ever-it-was-wind-voice told us and I don't want to go against Mother Nature so we really don't have a choice, now do we?"

Lance turns around and walks backwards with his arms open wide. "You comin?"

At first, no one says or does anything. They all stay still as if they are being sculpted and any movement with ruin the entire thing. Lance looks at them all dead serious. His logic is both stupid and accurate.

At this point, everyone was ready to give up and turn back. It's been too crazy in a too short amount of time. They had all had their fair share of craziness. Even Shiro was beginning to loose faith in this expedition. Even though he wants to go back, he's disappointed. He spend a lot of money only to be put in danger and have most of his team experience some sort of event that reignited their unknown traumatic past. But if anything, it taught Shiro to do thorough background checks next time.

Keith sighs loudly. "Still don know why we should give a damn," he pauses and takes a deep breath. "But I don wanna face-have ta face the consequeeeences of-of this forest or whatever the fuck it was. I'm in."

He begrudgingly swayed over to Lance. It would have been so much more effective if everyone didn't know he was drunk. Even if they were blissfully unaware of his current, ahem, state, it was painfully aware from his off key behavior... but mainly because he reeked of booze.

"Welp I don't wanna sit around so I'm gonna risk it with the drunk brute and the eccentric Cuban." Hunk says like it was any other conversation. He marches beside Keith just in time to catch him from falling. It was almost comical. Hunk was like a mom and Keith was practically reduced to a grumpy five year old.

"I coulllllld've caught myself, bitch." Keith's limp words make Lance scoff. He was so gonna use this as blackmail later.

"As my father would say, screw it." Allura throws her hand in the air with Coran close behind.

The only one stand behind, surprisingly, is Shiro. Everyone looks at him expectantly. He sighs and smiles as Keith begins to fall back only being caught by his collar last second.

"This is dangerous and stupid by hey," He let's a grin spread freely across his face. "So is this whole trip." He walks over and stands in front of them all.

They stand there for a minute letting the fact that they're actually bonding sink in.

"WOOOOOO!" Keith yells laughing. Hunk desperately tries to shush him. "Yeah bitchhh! Leeeeee fuucking gooooooo."

They all agreed that while seeing a different side of Keith was nice, they didn't know how much they liked this personality.


	7. Random Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a user by the name of the fabulousblueberry asked if they could draw fan art and to anyone else who is wondering, HELL YES! I would love to see fan art!

My Tumblr: TriscuitBiscuit (I don't care if you're really amazing or you think you can barely draw a stick figure. Just go for it!!!)

I usually check it religiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother just asked what I was doing. I said writing a story. Now she insists on reading it. :\


	8. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S SUPER LATE! I'm mad at myself for not working on it more. I've been a slacker lately (my bad) but here it is! Now that break is almost dead, school will be starting up as well as play practice which means posting is gonna be really hard. I will try to post at least once or twice a week. 
> 
> Your support is awesome by the way, thank you for the comments! I love getting feedback and your comments make me smile and laugh like crazy! (Also happy late birthday Pidge, you smol green bean you!)
> 
> Now let's go!ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Pidge began trudging back to her place of dwelling. She was drained physically and emotionally and wanted nothing more than to sleep. The thought of sun and silence felt so distant, like a long forgotten dream. Her throat was dry from running which made the trek back painful.

The vines and roots trailed close behind. Some kept trying to grip at her ankles only to be gently waved away. She began to fear they would be ripped up if they attached to her ankles and she lifted her leg to fast.

Familiar trees and bushes began showing up around her. They all said or waved hello. A tree lightly swooped a branch down and gently let it pass through her long hair. Pidge hid her sorrows and smiled, saying hello as well and laughing as if the world hadn't just been shaken.

Loosing a large part of the forest like that not only effected her mentally but physically as well. Her left shoulder had been burning with a nearly unbearable pain ever since the tree had died. Even so, she plastered a bright grin onto her pale face. The entire forest did the same.

Every living creature put on a mask to protect the other.

_____________

  
Shiro somehow ends up leading the uncertain group of people through the forest. It went from Lance being in front to a heavily drunk Keith to Shiro being shoved up in the line. He was the one who organized the trip but he thought that maybe Lance would take the reins when it came to finding Pidge considering how desperate he always was to help her.

They all agreed that starting at where they found her would be the best option for now.

Shiro worriedly looks back. Keith is stumbling drunk all over poor Hunk while Lance looks softly at the ground. Coran is in the very back trying to sooth Allura as she shakes over memories that were once long forgotten.

Keith breaks the awkward silence by singing All Star at the top of his lungs. He's extremely off key and slurs a lot of the words together but, nevertheless, sings it loud and proud. Hunk tries to cover his mouth while laughing as the familiar tune is being screamed in his face. Lance even cracks a smile after so long of being expressionless as Shiro shakes his head with a fond smile playing at the end of his lips. Allura and Coran mumble softly in their foreign language as they drag behind the rest of the group.

Lance keeps his gaze cast down and stays uncharacteristically silent as he begins to notice bright flowers peppering the forest floor. He didn't even realize that by following the exotic plants he was being led away from the group.

When the sound of Allura and Coran's language faded out and Keith's singing had dispersed, Lance's head shot up to find himself in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't tell where he was. The one clue he had was the strange trail. Only problem is he had no idea which way he took. Solution: stupid deduction or as he liked to call it, "Lance Logic."

Lance starts with L. Left starts with L. So that means that Left it is.

Without processing how stupid his decision was, he dashed off to follow the flowers leading left, unaware that the path he was taking was leading him further from the group.

_________

"Lance!" Hunk yells through his cupped hands. He had to set Keith down only for that to result in him puking.

"Lance! Where are you!?" Shiro called as loud as he could.

"Maybe he got lost and headed back to camp." Allura suggested as she rubbed Keith's back.

"But what if he's not there?"

The question left everyone in silence. Lance was lost and the forest goes on for hundreds of miles. Finding one person would be impossible.

Their journey to find him began leading them off course from where they had found the strange girl. They began spacing themselves away until they were a few miles from there. The sun had began to once again darken and shrink into the sea. Nobody ever brought up going back or the fact that it was getting dark. Nobody was willing to leave Lance all alone at night in a gargantuan and unforgiving forest.

Not knowing what to do, they marched on to hopefully find Pidge. If they found her they might be able to get some answers as to where Lance had disappeared to.

Hopefully they could make it in time.

____________

Pidge began dragging her entire weight as her energy began depleting to dangerously low levels. The trees began swaying to assist her only to be gently be pushed away. If she couldn't stand for herself, how would she stand for the entire forest.

Eventually, the plants begin parting to show a familiar pit bathed in a soft orange glow. Night had almost fallen upon them. The soft gurgle of the stream was nothing short of an instant relief.

Despite used to sliding down the dirt edges many times, Pidge glided down to the grass only for her legs to give out last second. Her knees bent at a lost inopportune moment sending her tumbling down the slope until her body slowed onto the soft grass.

The roots quickly burst from the ground to help her sit up. This time, she doesn't push them further and instead gratefully excepts their help.

Her back, however, begins to ache as her upper body slumps over. The wound from the bullet began stinging again which didn't help. When she looked down, blood began trickling from the clumped blood and dirt clogging her injury. This felt like an appropriate time to cry. But as badly as she wanted to cry for her friend, the ancient tree, and for the pain she was forced to endure, she bit back the bitter feeling and stared strait up at the sky instead.

"Shiro?!" A voice shouted in the distance.

Pidge's head shot up to look in the general direction of the noise. It sounded the Son of Adam who had approached her earlier. He had spoken two languages as well. From what she could recall, his name was Lance and he had fluffy brown hair that tempted her to run her hands through it.

As badly as she wanted to go ward him off to safety, her legs refused to comply with what she needed. Every inch of her body seemed to burn and ache.

"Hunk?!" He calls loudly. So much closer. "Allura!? Coran!?"

Pidge braces herself fully. She would scare him and warn him of the danger if he stayed. Another shot of pain slithered through her body as she shifted her weight.

"Pidge!? Can you hear me!?"

The call threw her completely off. Why would he call for her? Didn't he hate her? Wasn't he supposed to fear her!?

The fluffy boy with caramel skin busted through the greenery with a sort of gasping noise escaping his mouth. He looked around a bit, taking in his surroundings, until his eyes land on Pidge sitting helplessly on the ground. He lets out a smile of relief. Unaware of what it means or how to react, she quickly shuffles back.

"Hey! It's me!" He calls while waving his arms. "Lance! ¿Me puedes ayudar?"

He quickly slid down the edge and stood on the other side of the ditch. The scene looked like the beginning of a gladiator match. Pidge had backed herself all the way to the opposite side from Lance. Her eyes were filled with fear for the fact that the other wasn't resenting her. In fact, he was showing an uncomfortable amount of compassion. Lance quickly noticed her timid nature and adjusted his approach.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not hear to hurt you." He soothed as he took a seat on the ground, furthering Pidge's confusion. "I just need your help."

Thus the starring contest begins. Each one barring an obvious and different emotion. One waiting for an answer while the other waits for the conversation to end.

Lance's eyes begin to tire of looking into the girl's eyes, even though they are an unusual vibrant shade of green. His eyes trail down to her abdomen to see the thin streak of blood beginning to flow down and dye the grass dark red.

"Oh hey," he reaches out only to have Pidge shrink back even more. He draws back. "We can help you. For your bullet wound I mean. But only if you-"

"Stop!" She shouts. Lance looks surprised. Good. "Stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself for once! You and your companions are in danger! Leave!"

Starring contest: round two! The roles are reversed this time. While Lance doesn't exactly portray fear, his face screams shock. After a few moments of uneventful silence, he straightened up and turned his face into an expressionless statue.

"If I don't have a proper reason then I'm afraid I have no choice but to stay." His face never changed once.

"LEAVE NOW!" She screeched. Her voice pierced the sky, sending birds flying in the sky and various animals fleeing.

The forest had never heard her so upset.

There was a beat of silence as a dark orange glow began casting dramatic black shadows that stained the grass.

"Why?" He softly questioned.

Her face, once boiling with rage, simmers down to a mix of astonishment and sadness. It broke Lance's heart to watch as tears began tripping over the rough spots on her cheeks. All the while, his face never changes from that one expression.

"You know, the reason I care?" This catches her attention although it doesn't stop her from crying. She softly shakes her head, a few pieces of hair sticking to her wet cheeks. "You remind me of myself when I was little. I come from a big family. You think I would get a lot of attention because of that, right? Well I'm the middle child so that wasn't really the case." He looks down at his hands with a look of sad reminisce. "I spent a lot of time crying and working things out on my own. I eventually got really angry at just about anything and wouldn't accept anyone's help."

Pidge began feeling... something. She didn't know quite what but it hurt. Her chest began tugging from the inside. She bent forward and gripped at her heart, covered by vines and various plants. She wanted to rip them all off to free the pain inside her.

Lance didn't panic, surprisingly. He had been calm during the entire exchange. The girl was so much like him that he could feel and remember everything he had felt and perfectly relate it to her current situation.

"That feeling is called heart ache." His voice is gentle and careful. "It's a feeling that occurs for a lot of things. In this case it's because you feel something so strongly and familiarly that it strikes a special cord inside you."

Pidge has found this human to be so kind that it physically pained her. No one had ever understood her pain and suffering so quickly and as well as this total stranger had. That notion only made it hurt even more.

Lance simply sat and watched, saddened by how disconnected the girl was from... well, anyone and everyone. She had been struggling for so long it seemed. All she really needed was someone to just let her know what she was feeling because she herself was unaware and unwilling to face it alone. Lance was able to get that help so much easier and faster while the other had been sitting alone in solitude with the weight of who knows what barring down on her shoulders.

He stood up slowly. His knees popped as he got to his feet and walked over to where Pidge had hunched over sobbing heavily. Lance wrapped his arms around her softly. He could feel her flinch as her body was covered him. Even so, he didn't hesitate to pull her into a soft embrace.

"What is th-"

"It's called a hug." Lance whispered into her hair as he began stroking her long, tangled locks. Her shaking began to slowly die out. "Sometimes people need one to feel better when they have the same pain as you do right now."

Pidge didn't struggle out of it or fight it. She was too tired and she mostly liked the sensation of a hug. The others body was warm and his heartbeat was smooth and even. The sky began to grow dark purple and Pidge's eyes began to flutter shut in the strangers arms. Even though a distant warning bell was ringing, her body couldn't fight it anymore.

No nightmares haunted her that night.


	9. Pay Nut But Air?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It's kinda a fluff chapter. I also came up with another fan fic idea and started writing it only to be like, "Bad Strawberry! Write the fic you need to update!" It's also a bit short and rushed but it might be the only update for a while cause there's this thing called school (I'm ready to die).
> 
> Welp, let's do this.ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Shiro had to practically be dragged out of the forest. They couldn't look for Lance any more that day, even though no one was ready to give up looking anytime soon. It began to get dark and they had heard a loud screech that they assumed was an animal that they didn't want to cross paths with.

"We can't just leave him out here!" Shiro trashed against Hunk's unwavering grip. "We have to go back!"

He continued to kick around. Even though he was the leader a was supposed to be the strong voice of reason, he didn't want to have to face telling Lance's family that they had lost in a giant forest with little to no hope of survival. 

"Just stop!" Keith snaps. "You are being so selfish! We're all tired and hungry! If you keep us out here, you're risking all of our lives!"

Everyone stood still. It was like seeing a favorite childhood character curse. While he was known for having a short temper, nobody really ever would consider him a person who would lash out, even during one of his tantrums.

The effects of the alcohol were still present but Keith had sobered up a bit more. It was mostly due to his excessive vomiting along the way but he was more sober none the less! Allura had managed to find some medicine in a small bag around her waste that eased him pounding headache that quickly followed.

Keith's chest was rapidly rising and falling. Everyone knew while him and Lance were somewhat rivals, they liked to talk to each other. Before they had gotten on the plane, Lance had gone over to Keith to strike up a conversation. At first, the other seemed hostile and secluded but then he opened up, slowly but surely. They talked a bit over a few days but then Keith suddenly shut himself off again. He was just lashing out because he was worried like everyone else.

The forest had begun glowing neon again. The grooves in the trees gave off a bright green glow that lit the way. Keith roughly adjusted his rifle, that seemed glued to his back at that point, and began marching away. With no choice, Hunk hung his head and followed him.

The team all felt the equal feeling of guilt weighing down as they trudged back to camp. Each one silently prayed that Lance was okay.

Keith cleared the brush away with his arms. To his own surprise, he way letting a small prayer escape his lips. He had practice the one time he prayed for Shiro but even so, his stubborn nature shined through in his uncharacteristically tentative words.

He didn't want another person to be attached to.

He didn't want another person to be taken.

                               ________

The plants began creeping around Pidge and Lance. Although the sensation was quite odd, Lance let the roots take hold of his legs as he continued to cradle the other in his arms. She whimpered a few times and Lance's shirt began to grow wet from tears dripping down her face, a testament to her sadness.

"Hey," he cooed. "Why don't we have a little snack?" She slowly detached her head from where it rested in his chest and stared vulnerably at his face. "Snacks solve everything."

She was able to slowly peel herself away from his body and the plants followed suit. They both readjusted themselves to face the other.

The pocket in Lance's jeans was surprisingly big. He found this handy when smuggling  mini packets of peanut butter and fruit snacks, much like a child.

Pidge watched in curiosity as he began pulling mass amounts of small foods from his bottomless pockets. He spread each food out carefully and scanned over their selection options.

"This is peanut butter." He explained as he held up the small red and blue container.

"Pay nut... but air?" She scrunched her face back a bit as she said it herself. It didn't sound like how Lance had said it. Even so, it didn't sound appetizing.

Lance simply laughed. "You peel it back like this," he explained as the plastic peeled off the top of the treat. "And you can just scoop it out with your fingers and shove it into your mouth."

Pidge watched in carefully fascination as he dragged a finger through the container. The even surface is destroyed by the trail made by Lance's index finger. What she expected to be a liquid was actually a creamy substance.

Then as he began to eat it, Pidge began to panic and tried to smack his hand away from his mouth. All the while, Lance is laughing with his index finger held in his mouth.

"Get it out of your mouth! It's poison!" She tried to smack his hand away only for him to dodge.

"No, it's really good." He held the package out to her. "Just try a little." She looked at him like he was crazy (which he totally is). "Come on, before I double dip and you loose your chance."

Lance shook the packet back and forth in her face as a form of temptation. The smell was exotic and very strong. She coughed quickly to the side and returned to stare at it intensely.

Her hand slowly raised and dipped into the cup, grabbing only a small amount on her pinkie finger, much like Lance. She looked at it and then turned to the other, her look screaming, "Do I have to?" Lance pushes his head back and forth to encourage her to try it.

Not wanting to drag it on any longer, she quickly eats it off her finger. Her face is scrunched in anticipation for the discussing taste. But it never came. The taste was sweet and salty like nothing she had ever had. The texture was strange but fun to play with. No food had ever tasted like that.

"Good, huh?" He says as he offers the rest of the peanut butter which Pidge happily accepts.

Lance laughs fondly as the other eats the food much like how a confused puppy would. Carefully at first and then messily as it progresses. It even manages to end up in her hair at one point. Her mouth becomes glued shut and, much like a dog, she has to continually open and close her lips which only makes Lance laugh harder.

His laughter was quickly cut off when Pidge quickly turned to the side and vomited much like Keith had earlier. It wasn't nearly as funny. Lance quickly rushed to her side with a hand on her back. A wave of panic tugs at his heart as she dry heaves a bit after all the puke leaves her system.

"Hey are you-"

"Fine." She says wiping her mouth. He's surprised to see a grin playing at the ends of her lips. "I just have never eaten a food like that. My body just rejected it is all."

Lance let's a comforting smile of relief spread across his face without any resistance. It's beginning to go from barely visible to pitch black though. Even with the flow of the various plants around them, the light isn't enough to illuminate one another well enough to see.

Pidge leans down and sets an open palm on the grass. She gently swipes it across the tips of the blades sending small lights into the air. They remind the other of fireflies but so much brighter and prettier. His eyes light up in pure, childlike amazement. Each one is like a tiny star that has fallen down to earth. It felt like they were floating in space.

"This is beautiful." Lance whispers softly. He looks over to find the fascinating girl leaned on his shoulder, fast asleep. He smiles at the sweet sight. She looked so relaxed. She truly trusted Lance. "Thank you."

_________

Morning comes and Shiro is the first one up in his tent. He had volunteered to sleep in the one that had been ripped by various plants along with Hunk and Allura.

He carefully crossed over their limp bodies and ducked out of the tent. His body cracked with every move he made, reminding him that he was slowly growing older.

A silhouette was outlined against the grey sky and seemingly dark trees. That mullet could be recognized from a mile away virtually anywhere.

"You're up early." Shiro comments as he marches sluggishly over to Keith, who is sitting on the ground with his rifle rested straight up on his knee.

He turns around and gives a small nod, a sufficient response for his standards. Shiro softly plunks himself down next to the other who continues to stare out into the trees. His expression is his usual pout but it has a twinge of concern that can be easy to miss.

"Don't worry," Shiro says smoothly. Keith's head lifts up a little. "We'll find him."

"...Thanks." He scoffs. "I now feel like a two year old who just lost a stuffed animal."

Shiro slowly pushes himself up and puts his hands on his hips as he stares off to wherever the other is looking. "Well you sure as hell acted like one."

"Think about who has the rifle before you comment something like that next time." Keith laughs out.

His chucking abruptly stopped when a wave of realization washes over the both of them. He made a similar quip with Lance only a bit earlier. He missed him terribly.

Without a word, Shiro walked back to the tents and began gently waking everyone up. They had agreed last night that they would search for Lance as early as possible. Keith wouldn't accept it to be any other way. He would search by himself if her had to.

Once again, the team began setting out on a journey they knew would take them farther then they had ever dared to go and in deeper danger then they ever imagined.

_________

Lance felt like he was being softly hugged. It reminded him of home and how much he missed it. It reminded him of the family he had left behind. Maybe it was his mother and he was just having a crazy dream.

When he opened his eyes, he was a bit disappointed. He was laying on the ground, staring straight up at the sky with trees bordering his current line of vision. He lifts his head up slightly to see plants lightly wrapped around his chest and legs. When he hears a small and shaky breath next to him, he quickly swings his head to fine Pidge laying softly on her side facing him. Her modesty is covered, as usual, but vines and roots latch onto her arms and legs and concentrate on her bullet wound.

A smile starts to form but is quickly demolished when his eyes trace down to her shoulder. Had that... thing always been there? It looked like a dark bruise spreading down her arm. It was fairly big but didn't look like it was creeping any further as of now but it was worrying none the less. Lance reached out to touch it only to pull his hand back quickly as she begins to stir. The bruise mark recedes a bit until it's about the size of a quarter.

Pidge opens her eyes and tries to focus on the figure in front of her with bleary eyes. She smiles gently as she recognizes Lance. He had been the only thing who had understood her emotional pain.

But knew nothing of the physical pain.


	10. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo! What's that ahead? It's an angsty chapter I see! This one has a lot of hurt Pidge cause...why not? Don't get mad at me cause that's just what I do as a terrible fan fic writer...yay me. I'm sorry if it seems kinda late. School has been crazy and stuff. But please enjoy my attempts at being sappy and angsty all in one chapter.
> 
> Let's go!ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Keith had been able to find a map of the island amongst the other cargo that had yet to be unpacked and thought it might be useful. 

He rolled the huge, curled paper out on the grass and held down the edges with rocks. The grass, all the while, continued to mysteriously glow under their feet which made it a bit easier to see under the dark cover of the sky. He took out a short pencil that looked like it had gone through its fair share of beatings. The teeth marks at the top really seal the deal. 

Keith doesn't spare anytime on neatness. He quickly draws circles around various places on the map. The pencil rips through and breaks twice. Everyone curiously watches the map being covered in various circles as well as the few moments where Keith has to resharpen the pencil with his knife, which was nothing short of intimidating.

He makes a final line and throws his pencil on the map. With a loud sigh, he leans back on his arms.

"Um..." Hunk softly begins, not daring to say anything that would a offend the guy with the knife.

"The hell is that?" Allura's voice sounds like she's thinking more to herself.

Everyone, with the exception of Keith, starred at Allura in disbelief. It wasn't hard to tell that Keith was stressed and in an even worse mood than usual. He didn't say anything back, much to everyone's surprise.

"I circled all the places Lance has been that are important." He explains in a tired manner. He lazily points to a place he messily marked. "This is the general direction we went when Lance disappeared." He taps on a circle that runs along the line he drew. "This is about where he ran off."

Another line was drawn away from the circle he tapped. "That's where you think he went?" Shiro questions as he looks closer at the map, trying to despiser the different marks.

Keith nods slowly. It's very apparent that he didn't get much sleep the night before. Even though nobody says anything, it's very clear that he cared about Lance. Though they had no idea why he stressed himself out so much over someone he seemingly hated.

Hunk points to a line that was supposed to outline the general area where Lance could have walked off to. The line ended in a very familiar area for Hunk.

"That's where we found Pidge." He states matter of factly. "If I know that idiot, he'll definitely be there trying to talk to her. Lance doesn't exactly take no for an answer."

Everyone silently stared down at Keith as he glanced over his work.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Shiro says practically marching into the forest, guns blazing.

___________

Pidge had began getting better. The roots that had weaved through her wound were beginning to sew it closed. Even when blood began to leak occasionally from the bullet hole, Pidge reassured him that she was in no pain. While Pidge thought she was successful in hiding her aching but Lance could see through it. He had grown up with enough siblings and cousins to tell truth from lies. But he didn't want to bring it up again. He hoped that if she was hurting too much that she would come to him for help.

They both began talking out of fear of bathing in silence anymore.

"So what's a mother? Is it like your guardian tree?" Pidge questions as she watches the leaves flutter around in the quiet breeze.

Lance was taken aback. She seemed like she was in her early teens yet had no idea what a mother was like. It almost hurt him to try explain.

"Well, your mother is someone who brings you into the world." He begins quietly. "They're the one who cares for you and feeds you. When you're sad, they won't hesitate to hug you. If you're cold, they'll do everything to help you warm up again. They are always there to support you. When your hurt, they will race over with the first aid kit like the world depends on it. It's like having your own personal angel always watching you."

Lance quickly caught on that he was rambling and stopped. He really had missed his family. He couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like growing up with out one.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away there." He rubs the back of his neck as he attempts to let out a pitiful huff that was meant to be a laugh.

When he swings his vision back to Pidge, she looks glassy eyed, like she was on the verge of tears. His heart was shattering as he sat there and stared. Who was the one watching over her? Who had brought her into this world?

She clearly wasn't human judging by her connection with the forest as well as the fact that she had never eaten physical food, from what Lance had gathered about her eating habits. He could quickly rule out that someone had left her here. Could she be a robot? No, the wound wouldn't effect her this much.

"Lance?" Pidge's gaze quickly turned down.

"Yeah?" He tried to ignore the way his voice broke to focus on the other.

"C-can," She stops and looks further down. "Can you...be my mother?"

Lance felt a mixer of honor and sadness. 

He quickly pulls her into a hug, ignoring when she lets out a whimper of a mixture of surprise and discomfort.

"Of course." He whispered.

A moment of silence past. The entire forest seemed to stop and stare in anticipation. Pidge eventually nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

__________

Shiro decided that Keith's map was really the best thing they had to go off of and held it tightly as he lead everyone through the forest.

Hunk shared some granola bars he had in his bag with the others. Even Keith, that stubborn gun man, took a bar and ate contently at the back end of the line.

"Lance!" Shiro's voice had been loud enough to frighten nearby birds into flying away. "Lance!"

They had all decided to take Hunk's advice and head over to Pidge's domain. Even though it was relatively close to where they had set up camp, it was a couple of miles away. In the forest that was only a short distance.

Eventually everyone began winding down after going up and down steep areas and climbing over raised tree roots that reached 8 feet in the air. Every moment was breathtaking but exhausting. It was like they were nothing but small ants trying to navigate through someone's lawn.

They had found a spot to rest for a bit and plan for what they would do in different circumstances.

"If Lance is being held captive then Allura or Coran can use the sedative while Hunk, Shiro, and I rescue him." Keith begins as he points to various shapes he's drawn in the dirt.

As they looked down at where they were on the map, they began feeling more and more confident. They were so close to getting Lance back.

But then they heard a scream.

___________

"Okay, okay. You're fine. You're doing fine." Lance reassures.

After they had drifted out of their heartwarming hug, Lance noticed the bullet was still in the wound. It wasn't wedged too far in the wound but back enough to be impossible to retrieve with nothing but his hands alone. He explained that it would be bad if the bullet was healed over and stuck in her body. Pidge eventually agreed to let him try to take it out.

He felt so sorry but he knew it had to be done.

"Okay, it's half way out." He sighs as he brushes the sweat off of his forehead. "You think you can hold on just a little longer?"

Pidge's hands clawed on tightly to the grass. She was gasping for air and nodding quickly.

Lance nodded back. He had stolen some medical supplies earlier for fear that they couldn't help Pidge with what they had. He only had a bit military medical training but he was sure that he could get the bullet out fairly quickly.

He grabbed very thin tweezers and continued to tug carefully at the piece of metal. His heart rate spiked when blood began dripping down Pidge's sides which was followed by a scream.

"Okay, it only needs one more pull. You're doing good." Lance reassured. He reached one hand down and squeezed her arm in reassurance. Her muscles were so tense it was almost concerning.

With a steady hand, he gently wiggled the tweezers and pulled the bullet fully out of the wound. Pidge let out a gasp and began breathing even heavier than before.

"Okay, it's over." He worked quickly as he ripped part of his shirt to press on her bleeding abdomen. "You did great. It's going to be fine."

"It's over." She copied back.

Both of them could fell their hearts beat a mile a minute as they stared at one another. Lance's hands were soaked in blood already and he had to rip more of his shirt off.

"I left the coverage she gave me." She whispers. Lance was confused until he followed her gaze to the clothes Allura had her in when she was treating the wound.

He rushed over to grab the clothing and came back with it clutched tightly in his hands. His tearing skills became rushed and more sloppy as he became frantic. The relief finally came when the bleeding began to slow.

Pidge had closed her eyes but her grip was tight and unwavering as her nails dug into the ground. Her breathing was still rapid and Lance had never felt more sorry in his entire life.

His eyes began to trace over where the vines crept on her limbs and sides. They were the least concentrated on an area on her shoulder that barred the dark purple mark. It was the size of Lance's palm.

The forest was quiet. Nothing knew wether to thank Lance or punish him. Nothing even knew just what he did. But Pidge didn't seem resistant and in fact favored the man so they decided it better not to make any decision and remain in decisive about the matter.

Lance let out a shaky breath of relief as he continued to add pressure.

"Lance!"

Lance's head quickly lifted up and Pidge's eyes snapped open. The voice was distant. It was barely audible but both of them definitely knew that was someone calling his name.

He quickly tore off a long and wide piece of fabric from the pant leg and gently slid it under her back. Each move was careful. He tied a knot with the cloth and then hovered his hands around her side. Lance was at a total loss for how to pick her up. One wrong move. Jostling her only a bit too much. Anything could make her worse. His hands continued to float and move over Pidge's small body, trying to decide what was the best way to grab her.

She needed help quickly and Lance couldn't stall anymore.

"O-okay." His voice was quiet and shaky. He made up his mind and hated himself for it. "I'm going to go meet them half way. I'll bring them back here, I promise. J-just stay here and-"

Pidge reached to his hand and grabbed it tightly. "No, no, no. Please don't leave me." Tears began to run down her face. Her voice quakes and quivers as she tries to patch her voice from cracking. "I've been alone for so long. Stay, please."

Lance's heart hurt as he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry. I'll be back, okay?"

He quickly turned around a began running. The faster he found them, the faster he could get back and save her.

His heart tried to pull him back as he heard Pidge sob and scream "no" repeatedly.

"Lance!" She cried. "Mother!"

Her choked cries made Lance flinch and want to turn back. He could feel hot tears boil on the edge of his eyelashes. But he was doing this for her, to save her. She would die if he didn't do something.

He disappeared into the green bushes and toward the voice calling his name.

"SHIRO! HUNK! SOMEBODY!" He called as his every instinct was begging him to go back to comfort Pidge.

Every scream sent chills down his spine. Her breathless sobs could be heard all around for miles. His legs began pushing to the limit. They ran faster then Lance ever thought possible.

"Lance!?" The voice was closer. He identified it as Shiro's.

"Shiro!" He called as his black outfit emerged from the various shades of colors of the plants.

Before anyone could stop or hug or even get out a proper sentence, Lance screeches to a short halt and quickly spins on his heel. He dashes back the way he can even faster than before. Even as his lungs burn, he doesn't slow.

"Wait! Lance!" Shiro's voice is not far behind and quick footsteps come close as well.

"Follow me quickly! We don't have much time!"

They all race after one another. Lance quickly dodges tree roots and sticks as he practically flies across the forest.

When Lance bursts through the bushes, followed by the others, he's taken aback.

Pidge is standing straight up with her back tensed and turned to them. The dark mark on her shoulder has extended down to her waist and has spread half way across her back. She's starring at a giant, dark purple creature standing on the opposite side as the rest of them.

The things vision switches from Pidge to the others. It sends warning bells off like crazy but no one dares to move.

"Ah," It's voice is deep and bumpy, like a car slowly driving over gravel. "Sons and a daughter of Adam and Eve, I firmly welcome you."

Pidge turns around to reveal half of her face covered in the bruise like color. One of her eyes has gone from green to a menacing yellow. Her expression is that of pure terror that would strike pity into the hearts of the merciless.

Her lips move slowly and only a whisper comes out but in the dead silence, it's easy to hear.

"Run."


	11. Home Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO LATE! I had trouble writing this chapter and I'm doing a play which is now taking up my entire life. I don't mind cause the people are cool. Also I was thinking of posting a 1 chapter story (about Voltron of course) unrelated to this story to give y'all something to read (yes, I do say y'all a lot. Don't judge.) What do you guys think? Lemme know! Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter that's well overdue. Now let's go!ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Lance quickly jumped forwards only to be pulled back and dragged away. He watched helplessly as the creature slowly walked towards Pidge.

He couldn't see what happened next as he was slung over Shiro's shoulder.

"Put me down! We have to go back!" Lance's voice came out as more of a high shriek as he desperately tried to claw out of the tight grip that kept him firmly in place.

Whatever that thing was, it had done something to Pidge. She had looked half possessed and, if he was honest with himself, it made him feel just as terrified as the other half looked. It was like two different personalities were represented on one face at the same time. One side was terrified being corrupted by the other, which was smiling so big that you might expect for her mouth to rip at the edge. And the eyes. Lance didn't know which was worse. The one that begged for desperately needed help or the one that begged for blood.

"Lance!" Keith shouted over his shoulder. He was clearly shaken by what he had seen but also more determined than ever. "Leave her! We're going to the helicopter and getting the hell out of here!"

"I'm sorry Lance, but this situation has become too much." When running for so long, Shiro's voice had become ragged and cracked. It was also apparent the fear that coated his words which was poorly covered with fake confidence. He knew as well as everyone that a scared leader makes a scared team.

"We can't leave! Pidge needs-"

Humming. That familiar melody was softly drifting around them. No one could even begin to tell which direction it was coming from. It was as if the trees were all speakers that gave off the same sound at the same volume at the same time. It was the same melody but slower and the notes shifted to sound eerie and unfinished.

Lance began to see a dark fog creeping towards them. He tried to push off of Shiro or say something but he felt as though someone was watching. Just that idea kept his lips glued together and his entire body weak. His body was paralyzed as the fog quickly darted up towards them like a snake on the attack. Not knowing what else to do, Lance covered his face with his arms and braced for impact.

Nothing happened.

There was no pain and no sound. The birds had disappeared and the only clear sound was his hammering heartbeat that didn't slow for a second.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. 

It was his home. 

Everything was so bright. It took a few moments for him to register that he was laying on the couch in the sun room. The large window was pouring in a soft but powerful light that was warm but not blinding and unbearable. It made him almost forget what had happened before. He was luckily quick enough to catch himself before the memory became to thin to recall. But it just happened? How could he ever forget something like that? All that really mattered was that people were in danger and he had to go. But...his arms and legs felt so numb and so loose. Even his eyelids felt a bit heavy. He almost didn't want to move.

"Was that a dream?" He murmured under his breath. He tried to push himself up but felt tied down or tired maybe. It was hard to tell.

"Mi hijo." He heard someone purr from across the room. That was definitely Lance's mother but she had never used that honey sweet tone before. "You've been so sick for so long. We were all so worried."

She struts over and sits on the end of the couch near Lance's head.

"How are you feeling baby?" Her fingers which were once warm and chubby were now cold and boney as she dragged them across Lance's face. As a reaction, all he could do was shiver.

Her smile was the same but her eye color seemed different and her hair was shorter than it ever had been before. She seemed younger too, as if most of her wrinkles were never there. This was more like a different person who looked enough like his mother and sounded just like her.

Lance tried to ask where everyone else was. His cousins, aunts and uncles should be somewhere and if not them than at least a few little siblings should be tripping all over the place. The house was eerily quiet.

Even as he struggles to speak or even move, his mother acts as if nothing is off or different about the whole situation. Her smile is ever present as she stares at her doll-like son. Instead, she just smoothed his hair in a repetitive motion as he lay unmoving. At some point Lance's eyes fixed on the ceiling and he even stopped blinking all together. It was as if he was paralyzed and could only scream on the inside.

____________

 

Keith was in an all too familiar place. He prayed that it was only a look alike.

His old home was a terrifying sight to see after he had tried to push the memory deep down in a sorry attempt to drown it.

The peeling paint, the cracked windows with faded blue curtains and the porch with exactly 6 holes was unmistakable. Even the color of dust surrounding it was the same shade and everything.

When someone bumped into his back and walked towards the house, he covered his eyes only to realize that he could somehow see through his hands.

It was him.

He'd recognized his haircut anywhere.

But it was...him from the past?

He recalled coming home to surprise his mother, father and little cousin with an "unexpected visit" after being in a select military training program. The only reason he was back so early was because he was kicked out but he would tell them that after they had hugged it out.

Their house was on the edge of a war zone which made it more of a shack in the middle of nowhere. It made the setting and situation all the more eerie.

Keith quickly ran after...himself? He had to stop what was about to happen. Dust swirled at his boots as he quickly ran to end this all to real nightmare trip down a broken memory lane. His hand went to grab other Keith's shoulder only to have his fingers slip right through. When he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Not even a whimper or a gasp could escape his lips. It frustrated him to know end.

He tried standing directly in front of the other Keith but he just trekked right through him, sending a shiver through his entire body.

When he heard the sound of the door opening, his knees began to shake. He fell quickly to the ground and covered his ears. Even as dirt found its way into his mouth and throat, he couldn't stop hyperventilating.

Not again. Not again. Not again. Not agai-

The sound of gun shots sent his head whipping up and tears boiling over his eyelashes and dropping down his face.

What had he done to deserve coming back here?

Seems like his body knew and wanted to show him one of his many sins just to prove exactly what he did to be rewarded this way. His legs stood him up even as he begged them to stop. Tears rolled over his cheeks. His body slowly lurched himself over to the square house with the faded yellow paint. Keith felt as though his legs were completely numb and were just dragging himself to the one place he didn't want to go.

When he got to the door, the iron scent of blood was heavy in the air. He wanted to vomit but his body was cruel enough to only give him the sensation and not the relief. His arm took charge next and opened the door without hesitation.

His demons, who were thought to be long buried in his mind, had resurfaced as he let out an earth shattering scream.

Just how he remembered, his mother, father, and younger cousin all lay on the floor, drowning in their own blood as he stands over their bodies.

He felt nothing.

He regretted nothing.

He feared nothing.

The Keith of the past was cold as he didn't even spare a glance back when walking out and lighting a cigarette he had snagged off the living room table.

The Keith of the present stood in absolute horror. It was so much worse than he had remembered. His entire body shook as he remembered exactly how he felt back then and how he felt so much more awful now.

___________

"Keith! Lance!" Shiro grabbed Lance by the shoulders and gently shook him. Hunk cradled Keith with fear on his face. "Coran! Get Allura out of here!"

With a moment of hesitation, Coran nods and quickly drags Allura away to safety. He doesn't dare let go even as she screams in protest.

After the humming had started, it only took a few seconds until Lance had gone limp and Keith had tumbled over. They all had to stop running to see if the two were still alive.

Shiro looked up at the giant purple reptile thing standing tall in front of him and molded his face into rage. He didn't care how powerful or scary the creature was. He was not about to let everyone die. His grip on Lance tightened to the point where the other was beginning to gasp for breath.

Pidge stood blankly next to him. Her entire body was different shades of dark purple and her eyes are a bright yellow. She looked almost exactly like the thing next to her. Her expression was distant, like she had no clue as to what was happening and was instead lost in her head.

"What do you want with us?! Why won't you just leave us alone!? We mean you no harm!" Shiro growled. Lance groaned softly in his arms making his attention temporarily shift out of fear for his friend.

In those few second of distraction, Pidge leapt towards Shiro. It was too late to dodge so all he could do was shield Lance's body with his own.

A sharp, burning pain swiped across his arm. Shiro's grip, once again, tightened on Lance as he clenched his teeth. It hurt like a bitch.

He quickly stood up with Lance in his arms, bridal style, remembering how he had to get back to the helicopter and get the hell out. They had all had enough craziness to last them a lifetime.

"Let's go!" Shiro yelled as he dashed away from Pidge and the giant creature looming behind. He was not disappointed when he heard Hunk's labored breath right behind him.

Taking one last look back, he saw Pidge crouched on the ground with her head tilted like a confused puppy as the giant purple monster stands behind her looking confident.

With the pain spreading rapidly through his arm, Shiro had a pretty good idea why.


	12. A Son Of Adam Has Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hate me officially. I am sooo sorry! I've been doing a play (I love acting and my cast mates are amazing but it's time consuming) and finals are slowly lingering over my shoulders. Here is the long awaited chapter! Again, I'm really sorry and I promise the next chapter will be out much faster!
> 
> (Fun fact: I'm listening to Spotify while writing this and Ocean Man came on followed by All Star. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!)
> 
> Now let's go!ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Shiro's arm began feeling as though boiling hot candle wax was dripping through the very veins underneath his skin. Even Lance began to shift in his grasp at the uncomfortable heat emanating from underneath him.

"Don't worry buddy," Shiro gritted through the pain. "We'll get there soon."

The trees began thinning and the grass bellow them began fading into the familiar, golden sand. They were so close that it hurt.

Hunk burst through the leaves first with Keith tensing and occasionally struggling ever so slightly. Allura and Coran had already loaded most of the supplies onto the helicopter. The hurried manner was apparent by the messy way each thing was crammed into anywhere it could fit.

Shiro began wincing in pain as the burning sensation spread from his arm and began leeching into his chest. The only thing that brought him out of his daze was the panicked breathing that came bellow him.

When he looked down he saw Lance with his eyes opened, darting every which way to try and make sense of the situation. His breath was heavy, quick, and ragged. Shiro couldn't stop now though. Even as a hand clawed at his chest in terror and confusion, he didn't dare stop for a second.

"Wh-what's happening!?" His voice was hoarse and coated in confusion.

"Shiro! Jump in!"

With his distraction with Lance in his arms, he failed to notice Hunk had already jumped in and started the helicopter. As it was only a few inches of the ground, Shiro through himself in backwards so that he wouldn't crush Lance. It had knocked the wind out of him as he lay starring at the ceiling thinking about how upset he actually was.

His dream had shattered in every way possible.

Lance began to shift uncomfortably beneath him. When Shiro attempted to look down at the boy in his arms, his head refused to move. The small gasps coming from below him began turning into chokes for air.

His body was doing things he was only aware of after it had happened.

Just as the giant metal bird began lifting about a foot off the ground, Shiro had quickly slipped over the edge and landed on the sand. His arms were crushing the Cuban explorer in his gorilla like grip. Even as he tried to let up on his hold, nothing worked. He was simply watching everything going on with no control.

"SHIRO!" Allura screamed over the propeller. The helicopter was beginning to lift further away as she dangled over the edge. A half conscious Keith and a frantic Coran quickly rushed to pull her back to safety.

"S-stop. You're h-hurting...me." Lance's voice began to get lighter at the end and die out at the last word. His efforts of pushing him away became weaker as well. His eyes closed and his body went limp. Shiro began to panic, although he couldn't show it. The only thing that could slightly dull the fear was the strong heart beat quickly thumping in Lance's chest.

Shiro desperately wanted to let go of him but his limbs seemed to have a different idea.

He began marching through the sand and back to the forest he once dreamed of seeing, only to dread the thought of going back. 

What would have happened if he never dragged all these innocent people on a death wish of a exploration? For one, Shiro wouldn't be weighed down by guilt. Lance and Keith wouldn't have fallen unconscious and have some sort of mental breakdown. Allura and Coran would have never been reminded of all the souls they lost. Hunk wouldn't have had to worry about everyone's wavering safety. Pidge wouldn't have gotten tangled with them and shot in the abdomen.

The giant purple eggplant creature...thing. Emerged from the leaves and stood tall in front of the two researchers. Next to it stood Pidge with purple skin, similar to the creature next to her, and hollow yellow eyes. Her expression looked like she was spacing out or confused as she merely swayed in place.

"Your name is now Kuro." The monster declares in its usual deep, even tone. Even with his rather blunt statement, he continues. "You belong to me and will follow what my orders. Disobey," his sharp eyes quickly dart to Lance. "And your friend dies by my hand."

"Of course." 'Kuro' answers in a somewhat smug voice, as if that was a totally normal exchange of conversation.

Shiro can feel himself smiling even though it pains his face to make such an expression at a time like this.

"Follow me." The monster growled.

"Yes Lord Zarkon." Pidge says flatly. 

Everything about her seems so distant now. Her look, her pattern of speech, even the way her body swayed back and forth in a slow, hypnotic pace.

The thing named Zarkon quickly turned and began treking back into the dark leaves with his two unwilling followers left with no choice but to walk behind.

***

"Allura! Get back in the plane!" Keith screams over the propellers as he grabs onto her shirt with all his strength. He almost screams when he feels a few seams rip under his hands.

"FUCK YOU! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Allura jumps only to be quickly pulled back by Coran's quick actions.

"Hunk! Why can't you land back!?"

"The tide is starting to come in! If I go any further up the beach, we could risk the possibility of getting plants caught in the mechanics!"

They all helplessly watch as Shiro stands with Lance struggling in his arms. The last thing they could see was Shiro casually waltzing up to that giant purple douche bag who met with Pidge earlier.

"I'll see if I can find some place close to here but it looks unlikely."

"Hurry! Something's wrong with Shiro and Pidge!" Allura cries back.

"More importantly, Lance is in a lot of danger if the others just teamed with that giant purple thing!" Keith was now fully conscious and aware of the situation.

The helicopter continued to rise higher and higher into the sky until they beach they once used as a camp became a small piece in the giant puzzle that was the forest.

***

Zarkon continued on without stopping or even glancing back. He didn't even look like he was walking a rather floating above the ground. Lance had been reduced to a sweating mess. His breathing was dangerously shallow but alas, Shiro had zero control of his new personality or alternate person harbored in his body.

"Kuro" walked confidently beside Pidge, both blindly walking who knows where to do who knows what.

"We're here." Zarkon rumbled in his usual gravel voice.

He parted the over hanging branches to reveal a clearing much like the one that Pidge lived in. In the center stood a huge, blackened tree. The might plant had large branches and roots that splayed out every which way. Each one tangled with another.

Standing in front of the tree was a figure positioned tall and proud with a dark cloak covering its shoulders. White hair trickled down its back and clashed with the bleak robe.

It turned around to reveal the same purple skin and glowing yellow eyes. Two red scars marched down either side of its face and over its lips, stopping abruptly.

Shiro internally shuddered. His body remained perfectly still though without any signs of fear or hesitation. The picture of confidence.

"Welcome back my lord." Her voice revealed that the person was female. Although the rough grumbling sound was more like sand paper than the smooth gravel of Zarkon's tone.

She whipped her head over to where Shiro stood with Lance clenched tightly in his grasp.

"Kuro," She purrs. "You've brought me a son of Adam."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update soon (No promises... yet.) I'm an amateur writer and I got school stuff so the chapters may be late/short/filler/uneventful/spelling mistakes (a lot of them). If you're still here, great! You can put up with me! (Wooo) So thank you again! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)


End file.
